


The Seven Hatstalls and the Killer Clown

by gemmamalo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Focusing on Reddie but also just General Losers, I tag as I update, M/M, Multi, my first fic in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmamalo/pseuds/gemmamalo
Summary: Hatstall - a term for a student whose sorting takes more than five minutes due to having a personality equally suited to two or more Hogwarts Houses. A rare occurrence, believed to happen approximately once every fifty years. Near-Hatstalls are more common, but still unusual.It was one of the strangest sorting ceremonies Hogwarts had ever seen. The Hat had its work cut out for it, dealing with not one, not two, but seven near- or genuine Hatstalls. The staff was amazed; the student body restless at how long it was taking to get to dinner.The seven kids, experiencing their school in a way much different to every other student in their year, grew to become a close-knit group, defying the social sanctions of their individual houses and instead, feeling that they were a house onto themselves. They called themselves the Losers Club.





	The Seven Hatstalls and the Killer Clown

“It’s the most powerful magical number, you know,” Ben said one day. They were in their clubhouse; at least that’s what they called the secret room they had found in the seventh floor corridor, back when they were first years.

Eddie had been the one to make the door appear, back then, pacing back and forth while rapid-fire ranting about Henry Bowers and his gang, and how the kids could plan on evading them. 

The door simply appeared, then. Eddie didn’t want to enter; a random door, that no one else knows about? That just appeared? _ It’s evil, guys. _

Everyone - Richie, Bill, and Stan - ignored him and entered the room; he, of course, followed after another second of resistance. 

It was only the four of them, back then. They hadn’t yet realized how much they needed the others, to be a full group. All seven of them.

The room was gorgeous. High ceilings with skylights, books lining some of the walls, hammocks criss-crossing across the room at various heights. It looked as though they could live there for days without coming out for anything.

Richie immediately settled into a hammock, grabbing a book from the wall - a muggle comic book, somehow. The room seemed to know exactly what they wanted, even if they weren’t consciously thinking of it.

“Do you think anyone else knows this exists?” Stan asked, uncertain if it was to himself, or to the other boys, or even to the room itself.

“Maybe D-Dumbledore,” Bill answered.

They didn’t question it further; instead, they explored, and lounged, and laughed. The hours flew by, until suddenly Eddie was scrambling to find a clock. 

“Curfew, guys!” he shouted. “Ten minutes!”

Richie laughed at him, but joined the rest of the boys in quickly gathering his belongings and as they got ready to scatter back to the 4 corners of the castle.

“W-wait, guys. How do we… f-f-find this room again?” Bill asked before the door closed completely. Their eyes were all wide - they knew where it was, but they didn’t know why the door had appeared in the first place.

Eddie started down the corridor, “I don’t care! If I’m late to the common room, a prefect might tell a teacher, and a teacher might tell my mother, and then I’m suddenly on a train back home. Nope! Not happening!”

With that, Bill let the door shut, and they lost the room for a month.

Stan was the one to find it again. 

He decided that they needed to perfectly recreate the situations that brought it out last time; Richie’s method of yelling at the wall had proven ineffective.

And so he made Eddie pace, talked about Bowers and hiding him the gang (something that they hadn’t been able to effectively do since the last time they had the room), and after a few paces, it worked.

Out of nowhere, or, a stone wall, a doorway and wooden door suddenly appeared. It didn’t really fade or pop into place, it was just not there, and then it was. 

Stan had done his research; he realized that you needed to pass by the stretch of wall at least 3 times, and focus on what you wanted.

From then on, the four boys spent most of their free time in the room.

They had come a long way, since then. Finding Ben, bruised and bloody from a run-in with Bowers. Inviting Beverly into the group despite the rumors that flew around her head. Getting together with Mike to fight back against the bullies.

That time they fought the demon clown terrorizing the school.

They were seventh years now, reminiscing on their adventures in the castle, in their friend group, in this very room.

Their room. The clubhouse.

“It’s the most powerful magical number.”

Seven of them. Seven years, seven kids, seven hatstalls. All on the seventh floor, in their own little hideaway.

Ben said it was an established fact. He wondered if the faculty had been monitoring them, since the sorting; surely, seven instances of a rare occurrence garnered more than mere amusement. 

They all sat in silence. Maybe everything that had happened was destined. Their sortings, their friendships.

That fucking clown.

Maybe their futures, too, were destined. 

They graduated in just a few days, but they didn’t feel like looking forward. They felt like looking back, reminiscing on the time spent together, and apart, and in between.

This is the story of Seven Hatstalls and a Killer Clown.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it, if you want to read more, or if you just want to say hi.  
Find me on Tumblr @ CylonBarnes


End file.
